


Wild

by michelleabsoluta



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, só uns amassos aí
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleabsoluta/pseuds/michelleabsoluta
Summary: "[...] Aquilo ia me matar. Já era ruim o suficiente viver com medo de que descobrissem a licantropia, agora eu vivia me policiando para não encarar meu melhor amigo com luxúria na frente dos outros. E devo dizer que, com as provocações dele, essa era outra tarefa bem difícil. "





	Wild

Era difícil resistir a Sirius Black. Muito, muito difícil. Principalmente quando ele fazia de tudo para impossibilitar essa tarefa. Como passar a mão em minha perna por debaixo da mesa, enquanto conversava durante o café da manhã.  
Eu deveria ser o racional da história e dizer a ele que aquilo já tinha ido longe demais, mas as palavras sempre se perdiam em meio aos beijos e gemidos. As tentativas de fazê-lo perceber que aquilo era errado sempre eram frustradas e eu sabia que parte disso se devia ao fato de eu temer que eventualmente ele percebesse isso.  
E, ainda por cima, havia a covardia. Céus, eu era Remus Lupin, um lobisomem, um Maroto, um Grifinório, mas a coragem simplesmente ia embora quando aquele sorriso malicioso era direcionado para mim.  
“Pare, Remus, pare!” o sussurro ecoou pelos corredores vazios e torci para que qualquer coisa acontecesse, e tirasse minha mente daquele garoto.  
Obviamente, minhas preces não foram atendidas. Aquela parecia ser minha rotina agora. Acordar, pensar em Sirius, ir às aulas, pensar em Sirius, tentar resistir a Sirius e, finalmente, não resistir a Sirius.   
Aquilo ia me matar. Já era ruim o suficiente viver com medo de que descobrissem a licantropia, agora eu vivia me policiando para não encarar meu melhor amigo com luxúria na frente dos outros. E devo dizer que, com as provocações dele, essa era outra tarefa bem difícil.  
Soltei um suspiro e recostei-me na parede, entre uma armadura e uma sala de aula. A ronda já estava acabando e eu me sentia extremamente cansado, pra variar.  
“Psiu.”  
Abri os olhos e fiquei em alerta de imediato. Olhei ao redor, não avistando ninguém, mas saquei a varinha por precaução. Seria possível que aquilo fosse coisa da minha imaginação?   
“Relaxa, Moony, sou só eu. Nenhum perigo.” Surgindo na minha frente, aparentemente do nada, estava Sirius. Com a capa de James, é claro. “Quer dizer, talvez eu represente algum perigo, sim...”  
“O que é que você ta fazendo aqui, Padfoot?” o meu tom de voz é urgente e faz com que um sorriso surja no rosto dele.  
“Ora, eu só estava dando um passeio noturno.”  
“Então é melhor voltar pro Salão Comunal. Eu estou terminando minha ronda.” Oh, céus, ele estava tão perto... Meu coração parece saltar quando Sirius encosta nossos corpos um no outro.  
“Não é isso o que você quer, é, Moony?” a voz dele soa impossivelmente erótica contra minha pele e não consigo conter um gemido quando seus dentes roçam em minha orelha.  
“Mas que droga, Sirius...” é tudo o que posso dizer antes de afundar o rosto em seu pescoço.  
Distribuo beijos e mordidas pela extensão de sua garganta e a sensação de que fomos feitos pra isso me invade. Seu cheiro invade minhas narinas e solto um palavrão ao buscar sua boca com a minha.  
Os beijos iniciais nunca são gentis. Sempre há urgência e saudade em nossas línguas que passaram o dia inteiro distantes. Grudo meu corpo ainda mais no dele e enfio os dedos entre seus cabelos longos. Estou perdido nas sensações causadas pelas mordidas de Sirius quando me ocorre que estamos no meio do corredor.  
“Padfoot, aqui não.” Minha voz está rouca e é a muito custo que consigo separar nossos lábios.  
Soltando alguns impropérios como reclamação, ele me puxa para a sala de aula ao nosso lado entramos aos tropeços. Suas mãos estão dentro da minha camisa e seus lábios já estão sobre os meus quando o afasto.  
“Não, Sirius... Pare!” tenho que usar todo o meu autocontrole para conseguir dizer o que deve ser dito. “Temos que parar com isso. Não é certo... Não devemos e...”  
“Por que não?” sua voz está inflexível e seus olhos, antes nebulados pelo desejo, agora me encaram com seriedade. “Por que isso não é certo, Remus?”  
“Sirius, eu... Odeio me esconder. Odeio ter que esconder minha licantropia e não sei se agüentaria outro segredo...” eu estou nervoso e falando demais, mas há certo alívio em finalmente me livrar daquelas palavras.   
“Moony...” seu sussurro está cheio de ternura, assim como sua expressão. A mão dele toca meu rosto delicadamente e nem todos os problemas desse mundo impediriam minha cabeça de afundar em seu toque.  
“Sirius, você está me deixando louco. O meu coração parece balançar sempre que você está por perto e eu não consigo me afastar. Não consigo resistir.” As palavras saem quase sem querer, e não consigo encará-lo.  
“Remus, olhe...” antes de continuar, Padfoot segura meu rosto com as duas mãos e me obriga a olhá-lo nos olhos. “O que nós temos não é apenas diversão. Isso é mais, muito mais. Eu não preciso ser mais um segredo pra você carregar. Não precisamos contar para todo mundo, se não quiser, apenas para quem importa. E eu vou estar com você, seu bobo. Nada pode nos derrubar.” Uma sensação quente está tomando conta do meu estômago e eu sei que ele está me convencendo.  
“Mas e as outras pessoas? Eles vão nos odiar...” e de repente, eu não estava mais falando. Os lábios de Sirius tomam os meus e arrancam qualquer sinal de resistência.   
Mandando tudo para o inferno, retribuo o beijo. Que se danem os outros. Que se danem os segredos. O que importa é o agora. E, oh, céus, I never knew loving could hurt this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte de uma trilogia, sendo ela inspirada pela trilogia de músicas/vídeos do Troye Sivan, Blue Neighbourhood. Eu não tenho muito a dizer sobre ela, além de que faz algum tempo que escrevi e ela conseguiu a proeza de não me fazer achar que eu era uma idiota por tentar escrever qualquer cois


End file.
